User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team 55/Famine Redux/Archive 1
Discussion Ress Chant and rebirth? wtf? --Frvwfr2 19:51, 27 October 2006 (CDT) : The ranger uses rebirth to pull the dead 55 out of trouble, then res-chant to bring him up. Its a neat trick really, and was part of the normal 55/Famine build. Oblio 11:00, 27 November 2006 (CST) what does this have to do with nightfall? :The nightfall update made the old 55/SS and 55/Famine builds inefective and obsolete. They dont work anymore. And Rez Chant is required because rebirth will not bring a 55 back to life as a 55 will only have 1hp when they die. since rebirth will only res a person with 25% of there hp since the monk only has 1 hp it will round it down to 0 and will instally die again. Rebirth is used to teleport the corpse and res chant is used to res the monk So many idiots, This build is a good redo of the original build. The original does not work because the new AI is erratic and will kill the famine ranger for getting near. This one is designed so that the Ranger stays far away like the 600/Smite build. --Apathy 01:32, 15 November 2006 (CST) I had a famine ranger a few weeks ago, sice the update I have been looking for a different build to use in UW. This build works fine, and the article is well written, been using it for the last 5 days, no problems, although you cant aggro as many goups as a Mo/W =s This is a little different than the build I use. I'll post what has been very successful for me. I rely on the Ranger for 2 maintained enchantments, Balth's (req 0 smite), Succor (req nothing). Honestly nothing else really matters except for the Level 11 Famine. EoE speeds squids up quite a bit and any large group where red dots are "taking a break". The only thing that is important is that the ranger stays out of trouble (which they can do because they are using spirits). That above build clears a standard smite run in about 35 minutes, give or take a few. On top of that, I've used it to do Spider services, and kill Mindblades (they are very hard). I don't want to compare my prefer'ed build to the original as I haven't tried it. Even post-nerf, Spirit Bond is important for keeping you out of trouble if you over-aggro, so I would never run without that if I can help it. And I don't have a problem with interrupts, so Mantra of Resolve seems unnecessary to me. Nor do I see the advantage of watchfull healing (if they are going to blow through PS+HB, no amount of regen is going to save you. Anyways, I would prefer something that looked like: Where the monk chooses what they want for their PS+XXX combo, and the Ranger chooses what they want in terms of Essence Bond and Dodge/WD/Storm Chaser/Apply Poison/etc. On top of ALL OF THAT (I'm sounding longwinded to even myself), this team will still fail to most enchantment stripping, since SB has such a relatively small life. It works fine in UW, but other places? Someone better take down mesmer's _fast_. Oblio 11:00, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::I edited the above to note my new love of SoA. Beats the hell out of everything else (though I keep HB on the skillbar just to help with Dryders or Mindblades (if you are doing those). -- Oblio (talk) 10:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) untested this is an untested build and i am moving it to the proper category. I also removed the note on the page as it has nothing to do with the build. I also crossed out that "vote" because there was no signature. This place is a mess.--Coloneh RIP 20:13, 2 November 2006 (CST) Dual BS's? You plan to maintain two Balthazar's Spirits on the monk? Have you actually tried that? I'd be interested in your findings. — Jyro X 13:28, 2 December 2006 (CST) : Don't know why you would want to when 1 is fully sufficient. I think the build just needs cleaning up. IIRC, this is a re-working of the original 55/Famine article. There was some moving around and renames by people. -- Oblio (talk) 16:34, 2 December 2006 (CST) Changing Skills Since this is a wiki, and we all are working towards fixing these builds to be as good as they can, I will be changing the skill layout on this soon if no one speaks up. Specificly, I'm going to fix the maintained enchantments (ranger shouldn't bring skills which require attribute point expenditure, dual balth's aren't necessary), I'm going to move the 55 to using Shield of Absorbsion as his primary tanking enchantment. I plan on reformatting the "Usage" to talk about specific strategies against different UW mobs, and link to the general "invincimonk" document. This is a call for discussion if people have a problem with these changes. -- Oblio (talk) 15:12, 6 December 2006 (CST) :those sound good except for SoA. While i prefer using SoA myself it is not a "standard" 55 and should be a variant. IMO.--Coloneh RIP 20:17, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::This is unrelated, but can you think of any time that SoA is inferior to the current Spirit Bond? I agree that HB is still important for countering degen, but in terms of mitigating DoT, it seems to me that SoA is the best thing we've ever had. Theoreticly, you could tank infinite foe's without having to use low AL armor AND you can enjoy a longer availability at high protection levels. I know there is a 55/SoA build out there somewhere I should go look for to find this discussion. If NF is unavailable then PS is obviously prefer'ed, but the build on this page already uses Watchful Healing (a NF skill). -- Oblio (talk) 14:43, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Well you dont seem fully informed on how SoA 55 build work so you should probably read Build:Mo/any SOA Monk. and I do think SoA is better but my point is that this will not be recognized by most players as an invincimonk since HB is the standard 55 skill. SoA should be a variant since most players dont fully understand how it works.--Coloneh RIP 16:45, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::Thanks, that was the link I was looking for. I feel plenty informed however- I use it daily, it's an always up, zero damage combo with interrupt risk. Regardless, I agree that it's not a replacement for HB, they do different things. Thanks for the link. -- Oblio (talk) 17:05, 7 December 2006 (CST) Made my update Per previous discussions, I have made the proposed changes to the document. I plan to place my prefer'ed 55 build in the discussion page later (editing out my earlier build notes as inappropriate to the current document) as its largely a matter of personal opinion which 55 build works best. Sorry for any typo's. I did my best. :) For now I'm going to let it sit and see what comments hit. -- Oblio (talk) 15:54, 11 December 2006 (CST) :ok 2 things that im to lazy to do at the moment. whirling defence is Ok but there are probably better options for an escape stance. i would suggest any of these: Run as One, Dodge (or Zojun's Haste), Natural Stride (probably the best one, Storm Chaser, Storm's Embrace. Second the monk needs to have SoA as a variant since its pretty widely used.--Coloneh RIP 17:11, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::SoA is currently listed in the variant section. We can increase it's prominance by placing a link on the words, or by breaking it off into it's own paragraph. I don't like WD myself, and prefer Apply Poison in that slot, but wanted to take a "least change" position in my changes. If we get more people onboard, I would be happy to change it.... Stomr Chaser is best, IMO, if you are going to forgo Apply Poison. -- Oblio (talk) 17:16, 11 December 2006 (CST) Works Works very well, but i prefer a Soa monk to tank. -- Alex el loto 22:56, 11 December 2006 :Me too. Anyone have suggestions for how to properly phrase the choices between SoA, Spirit Bond, and Mantra of Resolve? (I include SB in the list for Factions Only people). BTW, you can sign comments by using four tilde's (it's in the "please note" section below) -- Oblio (talk) 17:20, 11 December 2006 (CST)